


Curtain Call

by Obeseoctopus



Series: Meg's Last Breaths [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Clown Porn, Drugging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Physical Abuse, dubious necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obeseoctopus/pseuds/Obeseoctopus
Summary: I could feel my tears flowing down my face as he stepped closer and closer, each step making the floor shake. I imagine this guy being huge with how he made the floor shake. I felt a loud slam on the counter above me and I began to shake so much I felt my skull rattling. Still my hands held my mouth shut and just to keep from screaming I had to bite down on my fingers. Does he know I'm here? Should I run? I'm so scared.... All of the sudden, I heard what sounded like a glass bottle hitting the counter top along with his hands. He's right above me.
Relationships: Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown/Meg Thomas
Series: Meg's Last Breaths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Curtain Call

It's like a joke with how cold it is here. I can't remember how long I've been here, all I can remember is running in the woods in my hometown and then.....I was here. Well, wherever here is, it's not right. Not even a minute ago it was a hot summer's day, bright, warm, great. And now? It’s cold, dark, windy. I gotta be dreaming or something. Maybe I passed out from exhaustion? I tried the cliche of pinching myself and lo and behold I felt it. But before I could even feel the pinch, I felt the windchill. 

I don't think there's any point to standing around-- I need to find a something to wear because this jersey isn't going to cut it. I walked forward and saw nothing but what looks to be a run down log cabin. It looks like it was maybe meant to be some sort of store? It had holes in the walls and all the windows were broken but maybe I can find something.

Before I took my first steps inside, I heard a strange voice coming from inside the lodge. It sounded scared. 

"Hey hey, David, there's someone else here!" 

As I walked inside I saw on the second floor behind a wooden railing. A man, relatively young with dark hair and glasses and some sort of, vest? Behind him came walking a stronger looking man with a huge coat and a much tougher look to him. 

"Are you okay? Take the stairs to the right and we'll try and find you a jacket up here," the more built man said as he disappeared from view. 

As he instructed, I went up the staircase to the right of me and walked down a hallway of debris and garbage. I started getting a bad feeling in my gut as I walked by the ruins of this place. I wish I knew what happened here or even where the hell I even was. I mean can I even trust these guys?

I pushed those thoughts aside to stay calm and walked towards where the one in the vest was standing when he shouted at me. He was still standing there and now that I got a closer look I can see that he looks around my age, maybe younger. He stuck a hand out to me awkwardly for a hand shake. 

"My name's Dwight, I'm guessing you're like us and have no idea how you got here, right?" 

I nodded my head and extended my arm out to meet his hand.

"My name's Meg, Meg Thomas. And that's right, kid." 

The handshake taught me Dwight's got extremely clammy hands, and that I think I can trust him. He doesn't look like her can hurt a fly. As I took my hand back and wiped it on my jeans I look behind him, looking for that other man that was with him. Just as I did, I saw him walk out of one of the nearby doors across the way holding a piece of clothing. As he got closer, he tossed it to me and I realized it was a jacket and began to put it on. 

"My name's David King, you're welcome for the jacket." This guy was rugged looking, he seemed older then me and Dwight and had a weird mohawk that turned into a mullet, ew. "I'm sure Dwight filled you in on the situation, right Dwight?"

Dwight motioned towards the room behind me, "I didn't yet but let's not do it out here. I'm guessing it's warmer in there, so let’s recap inside." 

David let out a sigh and started walking towards the room, as if he didn't want to be bothered with this "recap". Dwight followed him and I was right behind. Before we entered the room, there was a horrible smell to it. I didn't know what it was, but it made David stop short. I walked next to him to look inside the room and immediately dropped to my knees with an overwhelming nauseous knot growing in my stomach. 

The room was full of what looked to be disfigured bodies. I heard footsteps running away from behind me followed by vomiting. I'm going to assume that's Dwight hurling back there. David, after a couple seconds, grabbed me and pulled me to my feet as we both turned around to find Dwight. 

"I'm guessing that's all the filling in you need. We don't know where this place is but it’s not safe, and around this entire lodge is a barricade. A brick wall barricade. I've surveyed the area and found the following," David said. We both stopped walking to face each other. "I found two exit gates, both with no power and locked tight. I found these generators that have all been broken and shut down, but Dwight says he knows how to fix them. He's our ticket out of here. I have a feeling that if we fix the generators we can power the gates and figure out why we're in this mess. And one more thing, darlin’, but this is the not so great news." And as he said that, Dwight came walking up behind David, looking distraught. "As you probably saw from that room.... we're not alone here." 

I felt my heart grow heavy. Did he mean that there's someone here who did that to those people? No. No one would do that... would they? Only a monster could do something like that. Before I could continue spiraling, David put his hand on my shoulder. He probably noticed the change in me.

"We're gonna be okay. I've seen worse than that room-- stick by me and we're gonna make it outta this okay. Are you ready, Dwight?" Dwight nodded and walked forward."There's a generator in this building. It's on the first floor. Let’s go check that out first, okay?"

I could hear the fear David’s voice, but I somewhat feel safe with these two. We all nodded and walked down the stairs, this time following Dwight.

After a bit of searching, we found it. It was a large generator, that looked old and slightly broken. But I believe in Dwight. 

Dwight walked up to the generator and after a minute of looking it over turned to us and said, " I know how to fix this, I just need a bit. It shouldn't be enough to power the gate but it's a start. Can you guys watch my back?" 

David and I both agreed and Dwight went to work. It must've been about 20 or so odd minutes of us just standing there listening to Dwight work on the machine. It kept getting louder, and louder, and louder. I could barely even hear myself think, just this loud grinding and popping. 

Until it finally happened. The lights inside the entire lodge shot on and it was bright again. I was just about to turn around to them when all of a sudden, I heard it. It was so clear, so close and nearby. I have never felt this immense fear in my life.

" HUA HUA HUA HAHA HAHAHAHA There you are!"

The voice sounded strained and coarse, it was so deep and thundering it made my body shake. It was coming from all directions as if there was more than one. 

David quickly turned to us and shouted to split up. "Meet back here when you think it's safe, now go!" 

I couldn't move. I saw David run through a door that leads outside and Dwight go upstairs. I felt this loud thumping, almost like a heartbeat, get closer and closer. I finally felt my legs move on their own and I ran forward. There was what looked to be a counter for business with a broken cash register, I vaulted over it as fast as I could and hid under the counter. My hands covering my mouth, I waited. I just couldn't stop shaking and shivering. 

The loud thumping got louder and louder and before I knew it I heard it again. That.... laughter. It rang throughout the entire lodge, It made my body shake from its vibrations. "I know you whelps came in ere! I could smell ya shakin in yer boots! HA HA HAAAAA." 

I felt him from across the store, slowly... slowly walking towards where I was hiding. I could feel my tears flowing down my face as he stepped closer and closer, each step making the floor shake. I imagine this guy being huge with how he made the floor shake. I felt a loud slam on the counter above me and I began to shake so much I felt my skull rattling. Still my hands held my mouth shut and just to keep from screaming I had to bite down on my fingers. Does he know I'm here? Should I run? I'm so  _ scared. _ ... All of the sudden, I heard what sounded like a glass bottle hitting the counter top along with his hands. He's right above me. 

"Well if I'm gonna have guests, I better give ‘em something good! I'll whip something up that'll make ‘em feel... sloppy..." 

That word rang through my head... what does he plan on doing?

There's gotta be a way outta this. My eyes darted around behind the counter, but it was no good. I was stuck under this counter with a deranged psycho killer about me.Then, it happened. I heard a loud thump coming from what I believe was upstairs. That's gotta be Dwight! Is he okay? 

"Oh-ho! I see we got our first lab rat ready for some experiments o’ mine! Well I won't keep ya waitin’ deary, here I come!" I heard him pick up his things, and stomp towards the stairs. 

This was the only chance I had to run. I crawled out the side of the counter and started to run towards the door, when I heard something I wish I never did. I heard a blood curdling scream that could only be Dwight. I stopped short and hugged a wall near some stairs heading downwards. Is there anything I could do? I stopped and listened to the noises coming from upstairs. 

I heard running and stomping, things slamming and glass breaking. It got fainter and fainter until.... silence. After a minute or two of that eerie silence, I heard it. That laughter. It was louder and more monstrous than before.

"Awwwww the poor lad couldn't take it! Such a pretty momma's boy, too bad! Poor lad probably shouldn’ta’ skipped gym!" 

I froze. Did he ... is Dwight…? This can't be real. I had to run. This can't be real. I gotta find David and get outta here. I started to run to the door, but a piece of fabric caught my leg and I slammed down on the ground, hitting my face into broken glass. I felt it cut up my lips and cheeks. 

"Oh? We got another rat do, we?!" The voice said. 

I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up as fast as I could and looked around. The only way to hide was those stairs going down near the register. I ran towards them as I heard the monster stomping upstairs. I ran down and was greeted with this horrible ominous feeling, a feeling I've never felt before in my life. Death. 

As I got to the bottom, I noticed a room. It was empty beside some crates and lockers and cabinets and...these...hooks... They looked like meat hooks with the spire and spike pointing upwards, rounded even. They had ridges and spikes all along the sides of them. There were four of them, in the direct center of the room.

Before I could process any further I heard that fucking horrible laughter coming closer. Did he know I went down here? The locker, it's the only safe bet. I ran to the back of the room and opened one of the red lockers up. I couldn't see what was in it, nor did I want to. My main focus was to hide. 

I closed the locker shut and sunk to the bottom of it. I began to shake again as I heard the first step of the killer hit the stairs to come down. How did he know how did he know how did he know how did he know. The steps got louder, and louder, and louder, as I shook more and more. I tried to bite my fingers again and realized I was bleeding from my mouth. Badly bleeding. I just sat there with no choice but to listen. Listen to the end. Or so I thought. 

After I heard him reach the bottom of the stairs, I didn't hear anything. No stomping, no wheezing, no.... laughing. After a minute or two, I felt him. He was still out there. Just waiting. After a moment, I heard him walk again. But it was right for... my locker. 

The steps got closer, and closer, and closer. Until I was shaking so much that I’m sure the locker itself was shaking. Then the steps stopped right outside my locker and I couldn't shake anymore. My heart felt this indescribable heaviness as I felt my body grow cold.

I heard a voice from directly outside the locker, as if trying to whisper to me. "Do you want to hear somethin funny?" 

Then silence. Seconds felt like years as I was curled in a ball, waiting for what I thought was my own death. I couldn't think straight. I hated this feeling. The moment of silence continued... Minutes started to pass. What was he doing? Is he toying with me? Is he waiting for me to leave so he can kill me?

At that moment I started smelling something off. Something almost.... chemical. As the seconds passed so did the smell and it got worse and worse. It burned my nose and forced me to breathe it in through my mouth. Bad move. It was so strong, I started gasping and choking for air. I had to get out of here. But when I tried to push the door open, it was held shut. Was it by him? 

I pushed and pushed but couldn't get it open. The air was too hard to breathe, my lungs were on fire from whatever he put in here. My vision started getting blurry and I couldn't stand up straight anymore. I heard that horrible laughter begin to start outside of the locker I was trapped in. It was so loud I couldn't even hear myself choking aymore. 

I was just about to blackout when suddenly the doors flung open and I fell to the ground outside. I couldn't see straight and just kept coughing and choking. I turned to lay on my back and the room felt like it was spinning. Then out of the top of my view there he was. A large disgusting looking man. I couldn't make out most of the features but he was dressed as ....a clown...? I couldn't move. I was forced to just lay there, gasping for air, staring at the ugly grotesque being above me. 

His face paint was chipped and he had a huge smile on his face. He knelt down close to me and I noticed drool coming from his mouth, and could do nothing but let it hit my face. I wanted to throw up and my head began to throb, but still I could do nothing. My body began going numb. I wanted to scream, wanted to cry but couldn’t as he got closer and closer to my face. He finished kneeling down and he began looking down at me. At my... body. I watched as he started licking his lips when looking me over and he started rubbing his huge meaty hands together. 

"Well, well, well, is it my lucky day or what! Look at the body on this one." I began to whimper in between gasps for air. 

"Just kill me, you fat fuck!" I managed to get out before coughing up some blood. He put on a very visible frown and picked up a huge bottle he had next to him on the ground. 

"Oh no, little one, I'm the type that likes to play with my food HU-HA!" 

He popped off what seemed to be a huge cork from the bottle and began to drink the contents. But I didn't see him swallow. He moved the bottle away from his lips and put the bottle down. His cheeks were full from the liquid and I could here it sloshing around in his mouth. Just then I felt a hand on the back of my head lift it upwards towards him. I couldn't move, I couldn't resist. I had to lay there and let him have his way. His face began lowering towards my mouth as if to kiss me. His lips met mine and I felt something trying to force its way into my mouth. I shut it as tight as I could when all of a sudden I felt a huge pain in my stomach and realized he slammed his other hand down into my abdomen.I quickly opened my mouth to scream but was met with this horrible tasting burning liquid going down my throat. I coughed and gasped but it kept moving into my stomach. He moved his lips away from mine and dropped my head on the ground. He began to laugh again. 

"Hua! Was it as bad for you as it was for me, deary?" I spat what blood I had forming in my mouth at him. "Ohhhh, don't be like that! Soon enough you'll be beggin’ me for mooooore."

He took one of his arms and scooped up my body and flung it on his shoulder. He was much taller and bigger then I could process before. He began moving and carrying me with ease. I couldn't lift my head to know where we were going but as he was carrying me, his hands started grabbing me. Squeezing me. Groping me. Rubbing.... me. Before I could have another thought, we stopped short and he lifted me off his shoulder and held me upright in front of him with his arms. 

Before I could realize what was going on I felt a unimaginable pain in the back of my right shoulder and quickly realized he was hanging me on of the hooks from before. My body still didn't have to strength to move. I felt each ridge, each spike, each corroded piece of metal enter and exit my body as I screamed at the top of my lungs. Finally he let go and all of my weight quickly forced the pain from the hook to shoot upwards and now spread throughout my body in the worst way possible. I could do nothing but hang there and let this demon look me over more, even more drool exiting his mouth than before, He walked forward as if to start something then he quickly turned around as if someone called for him. 

"Oh, deary, it seems we have a visitor. I'll be right back and then we'll see your true colors." 

True colors?! What the fuck is this guy talking about. He turned around and picked up his bottles and quickly stomped upstairs. I swear after his last words he began to drool even more. All I could do is lay here. The pain I felt from my shoulder not subsiding at all. All of the sudden, I felt something in my stomach start to curdle. 

It began to get warm. What the fuck did he make me drink? The warmness from my stomach started to spread around my body reaching my legs and my chest. I started feeling.... hot. I felt my body start to react to whatever he gave me and I start gaining control of my limbs again. The feeling of fear staring to wash away and I started to feel... good. Too good even. I had to take my clothes off. 

I took off my jacket by ripping it on the hook and noticed I was sweating, badly. I started rubbing my arms with my hands and felt my breasts start to get tense. What was going on? What did h-- In that moment, I slipped on the hook forward a little and without realizing it let out a huge moan as blood went down my body. It was getting really hot in this basement, blistering hot, I felt like I was going to melt so I took off my jersey. I was wearing a white sports bra and could see my nipples poking through them. I had to take it off, too. 

As I started to, I felt the ribbing of my jeans start to rub against my lower area. I let out a soft whimper and tried moving my hips again. The hook going through my shoulder began digging into me but it enhanced the feeling of pleasure. I put my hands on the hook and began rocking back and forth letting my jeans rub my very swollen clit. I couldn't think straight, I needed to cum right now. I unzipped my jeans and was left in just my red and black thong. I started pulling upwards on the thong letting the fabric squeeze and tug at my clit as I began howling in pleasure. I put my feet on the post behind the hook and pushed outwards causing the hook to pull really, really hard on my bleeding flesh and skin as I started pinching my nipples. 

I was so close when I noticed the clown, holding the sawed in half top torso of David at the bottom of the stairs, watching me pleasure myself in the most fucked up way. It's what I needed. I began to orgasm so loud and hard that I felt the world crash down around me, I felt the hook tear into me so hard that it just made the orgasm so much better. After what felt like hours, I finally let go of myself and let my arms and feet hang back to the neutral position, as I swung back to just hanging on the hook. Blood and my juices all over the ground and I felt my whole body pulsating with pleasure. I loved how the clown watched me. His tall protruding stature, his huge hands. I want him to use me. I want to be his cock sleeve.

“Oh! Did someone have a change of heart while I was gone?” He dropped what he was holding but it had no concern to me. I needed him and I needed him, now. He walked over to me and ran his eyes over me. “I like the wardrobe change there girly!” 

He let out that laugh that made me quiver, it’s music to my ears. He reached his hand forward and slid his fingers between my legs, right across the most sensitive part of me. I shook and let out a huge moan, biting my lip and looking right at his hand. He pulled it back and licked the fingers he used to rub across me. 

“Let's get you off of there and have some real fun then shall we, deary?” 

All I could do is nod my head in excitement at the thought of him. He slowly took me off the hook but the pain made me all the more excited. Blood leaked out of me at an unusual rate, but all that mattered to me was him. He put me down on my feet and with one motion ripped my thong off my body. He then walked over the stairs, next to the half of that guy Dave or whatever, and motioned for me to come over. I walked over eagerly, my body still quivering from the orgasm before. 

There was a couple of crates next to the stairs along the wall he stood next to. I think I can put two and two together, and eagerly bent over the set of crates with my legs spread. Patiently waiting for him. 

“Oh-ho! Someone’s eager now, isn’t she! I don’t know if you can handle me deary, you might be too fragile!” 

I started drooling and moving my hips as if to beg him with my body. “P-please… I need you… I’ll be fine…”

He let out a big laugh as he stood behind me, The sheer presence he cast over me was unbelievable. I felt him stick a finger inside me... but this one felt smaller than the others. It didn’t matter me and I started grinding myself against his fingers. I kept pushing my ass back, so the fingers would go deeper and deeper. I felt him slip another finger inside me and started motioning in and out of me faster and faster. My mind was going crazy and I started screaming with pleasure until I felt myself finally orgasming on the monster’s fingers.

“Oh-ho, that is just so fucked up, deary! I thought you wanted me! Not him! Buahaha!” 

Confused by his words, I quickly turned around and saw the clown holding up the torso of David and positioning his arms so the corpse was fingering me. 

That's when I snapped back. I had a wave of fear wash over me all of a sudden.The feeling of hotness and warmness in my body slowly coming down from where I was, and my head started to hurt. As if an alarm clock went off, I suddenly felt myself slowly calming down. What was I doing? What the FUCK was going on?! I started to stand up when all of a sudden I felt this massive hand push me back down onto the crate. 

“No no deary, I’m not done with you ye. The effects might have worn off but this, HA, this is far from over for ya!” And as I started to truly grasp the situation I was in, I felt it. Something large, no...gigantic, at my opening. 

I felt it press against me with such a huge amount of force, I felt my outer walls stretching to their limits as I let out a terrible scream. He put both of his huge hands on my hips as if to increase the force and that's when I felt the head of his massive cock slip inside. It must've been as wide as a football and with each passing inch I could feel him going deeper and deeper. I thought it was never going to end as I felt it push against my cervix and into what felt like my stomach. Finally with one more motion he buried his dick up to the hilt. I felt his hands tense up around me and I could feel him pulsing inside me. And that's when it began. He pulled out the entirety of his length and then quickly thrashed it back in. I let out another scream and I could feel the tears strolling down my cheeks.

My mind was going blurry as the pain slowly turned into pleasure. No. I can’t enjoy this. I can’t let him win, not after what he did to my friends. He pulled out again and thrust in as if preparing me and my hole for worse to come. He started moving faster, and faster and tightened his grip on my hips to the point where his fingernails broke skin. 

He started letting out a bolstering laugh in between fucking me rougher than anything I could imagine. After a while of me being stretched beyond repair, he wrapped his one hand around my neck when he noticed me ease up, and pulled me upwards so that I was standing straight up….only he was lifting me off the ground with his strength. With his hand around my neck and my feet off the ground, all I can see below me was his massive hands and a huge mound growing and shrinking in my abdomen from his cock pushing against me so deep.

The clowns pace was getting faster and faster and I felt my organs start to feel like they’re being rearranged. His breathing, directly behind my head, was getting louder and louder. His grip around my neck got tighter as I started to daze in and out of consciousness. I felt this huge feeling growing inside me as if I was going to cum again. I didn't want to. Not with him. But I couldn't resist, the shape and size of his cock was hitting me so perfectly that I couldn’t help but to try to move in his rhythm. He kept smashing into me over and over and I couldn’t take it anymore. I felt his cock grow inside me as he let out a huge roar and he blasted his cum into me. I started twitching and orgasming on his cock. I felt his seed leak out of me onto the ground mixed with mine and davids blood. I… I couldn’t move... 

He let go on my neck and I slowly slid off his dick onto the ground next to David’s upper torso. The stairs. They were right next to me yet I couldn’t run up them. My body spazzed and shook and I couldn't feel my legs. 

“Wowwee! That was some pussy you had there, deary, but we ain’t finished yet.” Fear came over me, I had to run. I used the strength I had to try and and stand. “Oh? A little game of cat and mouse? Alright, deary, go on. Ah ha! I’ll give ya a head start!” 

I started running up the stairs as fast as I could, which wasn’t fast in my condition. I was dripping blood and semen from my body and eventually I reached the top of the stairs. It was so cold. I ran outside the lodge in the snowy landscape and couldn’t see anything around me from the snow being so thick. I walked in a direction and finally found the brick wall David was talking about. 

All of a sudden I heard the clown laugh and let out, “Time’s up! Ready or not here I cooooooooome!” 

I felt all the energy in my body go to my legs as I ran across the wall and eventually found a giant metal gate. I started screaming for help and banging my fists on the giant gate but to no avail. My body was starting to go numb from how cold it was and I saw my fingers and feet start to turn blue. 

I started to tumble and stumble when I felt something huge penetrate my vagina and push me forward into the freezing steel gate. My arms slumped to my side. I was done. He started pushing me against the gate slamming his oversized cock into my vagina over and over again.Every thrust made an audible BANG against the steel. He started angling himself upwards with his thrusts and with every thrust my feet slowly came off the ground. The pleasure and pain I was feeling slowly started to subside as I felt the feeling of numbness from the cold take over. The noises around me started to fade away and I slowly felt my whole body go numb. The last thing I felt was him cum inside me one last time.

He let out a soft chuckle and dropped me on the ground. With a smile he knelt down beside me while taking a knife out of his pocket and lifted my hand. He looked over it as if making a decision then took his knife and cut off my ring finger. I didn’t feel a thing. The clown licked it and smiled and shoved it into his pocket and let out one last laugh as he started to walk away. The last thing I saw was him disappear into the snow. 


End file.
